


Say something

by Commander_leksa



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_leksa/pseuds/Commander_leksa
Summary: Lexa, the girls football captain runs into Clarke Griffin, Arkadia highs best art student.Lexa has been crushing on the girl since 10th grade they are now in 12th grade and Lexa us determined to get with Clarke before graduation. Clarke has the same idea.





	Say something

Lexa's POV

I was walking with Echo and Indra, two of my team mates. We were talking about our next game when all of a sudden I'm on my ass shouting "Watch it" then I heard her voice. Clarke Griffin the prettiest girl in the whole grade saying "Shit, sorry"

I get up and brush the dust off my pants and say blushing "no no it's my fault, sorry." She nods and walks off. My friends see my blush and tease me for the rest of the day.

\---------

It's the next day and I'm sitting next to Clarke in English. She's listening and I'm keep looking at her not paying attention at all. The next thing I know she's looking back at me and asking "do you need anything?" I freeze and quickly say "no ,sorry" and look back down at my empty note pad.

Class is about to end when Mr pike says "you will be working with the person next to you on a book of your choice. Mingle amongst yourselves for the rest of the period.

I look at Clarke and she looks back and says "give me your phone." I hand it over and she unlocks it since I do not have a pass code and starts putting her number in. "Text me when you're free" she says and I nod and the bell ring so she walks out of class.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok my first fan fiction so bare with me and give suggestions!


End file.
